


Gun Powder and Lead

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alcohol, Character Death, Cigarettes, F/M, Gambol Shroud is a cat, Gun Violence, Implied Physical Abuse, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake waits at home for Adam to come home. He's paying his bail when he was arrested for slapping Blake. The cat Faunus ensures this is the first and last time Adam ever touches her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Gun Powder and Lead

**Author's Note:**

> I first thought about doing this fic for the song Gunpowder and Lead for Adam and Blake. I heard it months ago and it didn't hit me until yesterday. It's a short little one-shot. Enjoy!

Blake finished her walk to the convenience store. She lived in the country with her boyfriend, Adam. He recently made a mistake, one Blake intended he’d remember. She walked with a bag in her hand. The road was long, winding, and empty. The dark-haired woman maybe saw two vehicles pass on her walk home.

The Faunus figured she had some time until her boyfriend came home. The sun was going down, and depending on how long the paperwork processed would determine when he’s drive back. Right about now, she figured the bull Faunus was paying for bail. Blake couldn’t count on the law to do anything. This time, the cat Faunus would take it into her own hands.

The sky was dark when she made it back home. She opened her bag to pull out a beer; it would be the first one of the evening. Inside the house, she pulled out her shotgun. Blake didn’t know if Adam knew she had it or not, but he’d know it now. Drinking a beer while on the wooden swing, the dark-haired woman loaded the gun with two sandbag bullets; they would be the warning of what was to come. The shells wouldn’t kill, but it’d be enough for Blake to have the law on her side. The third bullet, if he didn’t get the warning, she’d shoot to kill.

After arming the bullets, she went to the shed to get a shovel; it was dusk when she started digging. This is the bed Adam made, he can lay in it. She continued digging until dark. A pile of dirt rested by the garden Blake always wanted to have. His body can do some good and fertilize it.

Blake waited by the door, lighting a cigarette. She only smoked in instances like these. If Adam wanted a fight, now he’s got one. The bull Faunus underestimated how crazy females can be, his first mistake. Blake remembers both their reactions after he slapped her. It was the first time, now it’d be the last. If the slap wasn’t enough, he shook her body as the female stood in shock. She didn’t expect Adam to do something like that. Adam was never a real man, Blake would prove it. This time, she’d show him what she was made of, gunpowder and lead.

The black-haired woman checked the clock; it was after ten-thirty. She started her second six-pack. Somehow, it was cheaper to get multiple six-packs than twelve packs. There was no telling how much Blake had to drink. She was sober enough to shoot straight. Her target wouldn’t know what hit him. The Faunus heard and felt the rumble of the pick-up truck. She was never impressed with it anyway.

Blake slipped inside to give him the surprise of his life. She heard him pull into the drive and shut off his lights. The rocks under the vehicle shook if not flew off in different directions. Blake’s body felt cold, knowing he was coming home. This was not his home anymore. It was like a cold wind against her skin, though she was surrounded by walls of memories, fake as they may be. Blake would savor the look on Adam’s face when he eats lead.

The woman pet Gambol Shroud while she waited for Adam. The poor cat had put up with enough too. She scratched him under his chin and his ears where he liked most. The black cat ran under the bed as Adam approached. Blake’s golden eyes narrowed in anger. Gambol was right not to trust Adam the entire time, if only she listened.

Blake held the gun close to her double-checking the gun was loaded, and it would fire accurately. As she was expecting Adam, her eyes lingered on their photos around the room. Adam didn’t appreciate pictures that were taken of him. Blake meditated long before this dramatic step. The prick was finally getting what he deserved. His fist may have been prominent, but Blake has a bigger gun. Adam will feel it first hand.

As anticipated, he tried to open the bedroom door only to find it locked. The bull Faunus pounded on the door. “Blake?” Adam called out to her.

Golden eyes lit with determination, she unlocked the door. The Remington Five-Hundred positioned at point-blank range. He lifted his hands in a surrender position. “Hey, Blake. We can talk about this. I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hit you. The neighbors called the cops.”

Blake’s ears bent back, white teeth bared in anger. He lied. Even after the slap, he shook her as if it was her fault for making him angry. Everything was her fault for his anger. Now, it was his turn to feel her wrath. Blake is always level headed. This wouldn’t be her fault. “Goodbye, Adam.”

Her finger pulled the trigger. She fired; the next sound was a cry of pain. He was pushed against the wall from the blast holding his abdomen. “Why must you hurt me, Blake?” He reached out for her.

Golden eyes held no sympathy. Blake cocked the gun, pointing it toward the ceiling. The barrel aimed once more. She fired. His cry of pain was more silent from the pain he was already in. There was an indent in his chest. Both sandbag bullets fired. Now it was the real deal. There would be no going back.  
“Next one doesn’t miss.” Blake warned.

“This isn’t over.” Adam limped toward the door. He glared at her raised one arm to say something. Before the bull Faunus could open his mouth, Blake fired the last shot. She didn’t want to hear whatever it was he had to say.

Adam made one last sound. His body hit the floor; blood sprayed behind him from his chest cavity. She smirked as she saw his dying body. Her ears could hear the last rasping noise of his breathing before turning lifeless. Blake gathered tears in her eyes, prepared to fake them for the cops that might show up. After thirty minutes, she figured no one missed him and bothered to call the police. In the end, Adam got precisely what he deserved.

Blake stayed up, petting her cat in peace while watching the television. For the first time years, she felt content with her life. After some time, the cat Faunus carried Adam’s body like a rag doll and tossed him in. Using the pile of dirt, Blake covered his body. The dark-haired woman cleaned her house of the bloodstains. If anyone asked, she’d tell them he left her. She’d pawn his leftover items little by little. No one cared about him anyway. All he had was his job and his girlfriend.

Blake had the best sleep that night she hadn’t in years. Gambol curled next to her for the first time since she started dating Adam. The cat Faunus missed her cat. Maybe she could consider getting another cat with fur as yellow or orange as the sun to brighten her day. Blake slept with a smile on her face.


End file.
